The Girl He Really Loves
by Crimson Nightfall
Summary: Kaito thinks he love Miku. But he soon realizes he really loves a girl named Rin Kagamine. Crappy summary, just read the story! Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**A Note From Stratoshi:**

**Hello chickas :D Since I'm a very impatient person, I've decided to start this now! It's KaitoxRin, which I suddenly like. I used to support KaitoxMiku. The first chapter I'm working on, so tonight or tomorrow. I'm kinda busy tomorrow, so... At least I get to go on this computer a lot. :D It really should be mine. But NOOOO. :P**

**Anyway. This story will have main pairing KaitoxRin, and side pairing MikuxLen. Cuz I feel like it. Why KaitoxRin? I just think it's cute. Like RileyxHikari in Pokemon. :D I don't know who a lot of the Vocaloids are, just Kaito, Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Oliver, and Miriam. Those are probably the main characters that will be in the story. Maybe I'll add some more once I listen to other Vocaloids. Okay! Hope ya'll like, chickas!**

**~Stratoshi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Suicidal Rin**

**Stratoshi: Ooh, already a suspensful chapter name! I'm not very patient, which is why my chapters for my stories are always so crappy and short. -_- Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Rin: Me!**

**Stratoshi: Alright.**

**Rin: Stratoshi doesn't own me or any other Vocaloid. She only owns the storyline.**

**Stratoshi: Yup. Pretty much. ON WITH DA STORY!**

***WARNING: SELF-HARM AND A SUICIDE ATTEMPT ARE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

~Kaito's PoV~

I walked into school, cuing the girls. All of them were not to my taste, for I only loved Hatsune Miku. I wasn't dating her, but I made it quite obvious that I liked her. Her green-blue hair, her sexy school uniform. She was perfect.

I walked up to my locker, and noticed a peculiar girl staring at me. She had blonde hair, a white ribbon in her hair, and a white, yellow, and black school uniform. I recognized this girl as Rin Kagamine. I turned my focus back to the supplies I was getting out of my locker. My books and stuff for Science class. The bell rang and I went to class.

~Rin's PoV~

Kaito walked into class and I stared at him. God, he was so beautiful. But he would never love me, a worthless, pathetic girl. I starved myself, because Hatsune Miku told me I was fat. People would probably be able to see my rib cage. Miku bullies me constantly, and it really hurts. I've always had a huge crush on Kaito, but I didn't think he would ever love me.

Miku sits behind me in Science, giving her the chance to bug me. She poked my back with a pencil. The pointed end of it. I winced as she pushed it harder and harder until I was silently crying.

"Kagamine Rin, what's wrong?" The teacher asked. "M-Miku is hurting me with her pencil." I replied, whimpering. The teacher had seen Miku poke me, so Miku couldn't tell her otherwise. Miku was sent to the office, and I was sent home early. She had made a bad scar on my back, and I actually had to go to the hospital.

The day I was allowed to leave the hospital, something strange happened. I walked out with Len, and I saw flowers on a chair in the hall. I picked them up and read the card.

_Dear Rin-Chan,_

_I hope you get better soon!_

_From, Shion Kaito_

My heart fluttered like a baby bird beginning to fly. Kaito sent me flowers? It's probably just a nice thing he decided to do, Rin, I thought to myself. When we got home, I was as depressed as ever. I took one of my dad's weights, a rope, and went outside to our swimming pool. I tied the weight to my stomach, and I jumped into the pool. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Len screaming for mom and dad.

~Kaito's PoV~

I had given flowers to Rin-Chan because I wanted to show people I cared. Which I did. After all, Rin-Chan was bullied a lot. I was talking with Gakupo and Oliver when I saw a big commotion over by Miku and her group. Gakupo, Oliver and I eavesdropped.

"Did you hear about what happened to Rin-San?" One said. "No, what happened?" Another said. "I heard she tied one of her dad's weights to her stomach and jumped in her swimming pool." Luka said. Me, Gakupo and Oliver looked at each other. Rin-Chan tried to kill herself? I felt bad.

Rin-Chan came back looking tired and sore. It was actually really depressing to see. Just then, Miku walked up to me. "Kaito, would you like to, you know, go out some time?" She asked rather seductively. "Um, sure." I answered. This was a dream come true. Or so I thought.

~Rin's PoV~

Why did Miku have to ask Kaito out? She knew I liked him, and she was just trying to make my life more miserable than it already was. I went into the girls' bathroom to do something. I took a blade out of my bag and held it to my wrist.

"This one's for Len..." I counted as I left three marks. One was for Len, and how he was so oblivious.

"This one's for mom and dad..." The second was for mom and dad, and how oblivious _they _were.

"And this one's for Kaito..." The third one was for Kaito, and how he was too beautiful to ever love me.

I cleaned up the blood and put my sweater on. I walked out with tear stains on my cheeks.

* * *

**Stratoshi: I know, incredibly sad first chapter. But do you think I should continue? R&R! ;)**


End file.
